Spider Gun
The Spider Gun (also known as Spore Cannon or Leech Gun) is a weapon featured in Unreal II: The Awakening. __TOC__ Overview The Spider Gun is a unique weapon seen in Unreal II: The Awakening. It is assembled by Isaak from the Araknid biomass found on Hell by John Dalton. The weapon is very weak, therefore it is rarely remembered and does not appear in the XMP addon. It also has an odd combo move that is not too useful as well. The weapon is plain experimental, only used for show-off and doesn't have a single ammo pickup in the game. The primary fire of this launches a spore pod that bursts on enemies, covering them in spiders. This does no direct damage, but it disorients them for a while as if they were on fire (except for heavy-armored troops and other enemies that are immune to disorientation) and slowly drains health. The alternate fire is a little more weird. It shoots out a small pod of slime that sticks to any surface and later, when an enemy comes near, bursts, launching a spore pod at them (identical in effect to the primary fire). Holding down the trigger and releasing after the same time as the Hydra Grenade Launcher's grenades launches a bigger slime pod that hatches after several seconds into a spider who crawls around and (theoretically) attacks nearby enemies. However, that's not it. There is also a little spider combo. Shoot an egg on the floor and then shoot a primary fire on it...the egg will start to grow and then hatch. Now, instead of lots of little spiders, you have a big spider that will follow and protect you. Though, the bigger spiders do seem to attack you at times. Tips and tricks * This weapon can be used only if you want to escape from an enemy ambush or for show-off. The primary fire only does a few points of damage per second, and the light Araknid that hatches from the alt fire is not worth the time too. Enemies that are covered in spiders usually shout something funny though, and it's interesting to watch the light Araknid walking around. The Araknids usually attempt to attack the enemies they see, but their AI is faulty and they sometimes do nothing, and sometimes even attack their owner. Their low health makes them easy opponents, and the times it takes to grow one is too long to make the gun useful. Trivia * The Spider Combo is not included in the Xbox version. * The internal name, Leech Gun, is left from the Alpha version where the gun was largely different (see the Trivia section). This is the second alien weapon that you find in the game. * The Leech Gun in the Alpha version of Unreal II was largely different than the Spider Gun that replaced it in the final version. It could spawn real leeches that would follow enemies to the death, much like the Takkra. They could even jump through gaps and had a variety of ways to kill or annoy the opponents. The alt fire spawned sticky versions of the leech. What you see inside the Spider gun now is actually the leech, which mysteriously changes to goo after shooting. * There are no ammo pickups for this weapon in the game; in botmatches, though, you can add the ammo, but it will look just like the slime and will have a pickup sound of UT's Old Ammo Pickup. Gallery Spider_gun-profile.jpg External links and references See also